


IONU

by NozomiPower



Series: AICH K-Lyfe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: based on a kpop group idea i had, made this up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: IONU is a group of 9 girls. IONU is suddenly rising out of nowhere with a debut song called 'Nightlight'. They came after BLACKPINK, MAMAMOO, BTS, TWICE, Red Velvet and even more. But, maybe they can be better. What those groups are lacking, the others may have.





	1. IONU Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic on IONU. Meaning, members, company, CEO of that company, number of members, meaning of name, members in order of age, starting with the leader.

Group Name-IONU

Company-AICH Entertainment (THIS IS A MADE UP COMPANY)

CEO-Kashi Korrapati (Indian)

Members (Age order, start with leader)-(Thai)Kulap Metharom-20, (Russian)Sabina Kuznetsov-24, (Korean)Ji-Min Han-23, (Arabic)Suraya Karim-23, (Spanish)Rut Menendez-22, (French) Louane Babineaux-21, (African American) Lynxe Broase-19, (African American, Greek-Irish) Athene Ó Ruadháin-19, (African) Nakato Ihejirika-18

Name Meaning-Ion, pronounced eye-on. U, pronounced you. Eye on You.

Name of Fans-IONUs (Eye on Us)

Member Stage Names(In age order, starting with the leader)-Aroma, Bino, Jimin, Karma, Nena, Ba'Neaux, Rlyxe, Athene, Jirika

Debut Song-Nightlight

1st Album-Cat Call!

Vocalists-Sabina, Suraya, Rut, Athene, Lynxe

Rappers-Kulap, Ji-Min, Louane, Nakato

Main Dancers-Kulap, Ji-Min, Louane, Nakato, Lynxe

Debut Date-January 15, 2017

And, that's all you really need to know for now! If you have something you want to know, I'll add it to this list. If it's about a specific member, you'll have to wait a while. I'll add their bios as separate chapters. Thank you, and please continue to support IONU, even if they are fake.

P.S.-I'l add the fan chant later.

 


	2. Character Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah. This is an ACTUAL story, but first you need some background.

CHARACTER PICTURES

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT DRAW THESE PICTURES. ALL PICTURES ARE MADE WITH THE KOREAN STYLE DRESS UP GAME BY RINMARU, DRAWN BY HYEOII. ALL I DID WAS MAKE THE CHARACTERS IN THE GAME.**

 

Kulap:

 

Sabina:

 

Jimin:

 

Suraya:

 

Rut:

 

Louane:

 

Lynxe:

 

Athene:

 

Nakato:

 

And that's all for now! I will be working on charcter profiles for the next few weeks, so updates might not happen for a while. Bye-bye!

 


End file.
